


The Bully Within

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, Arcadia Bay is safe and sound and the Tornado is nowhere to be seen. Max Caulfield doesn't have any powers, Rachel Amber is still alive and attending Blackwell Academy, including Chloe Price. And even though Max has a pretty obvious crush on Chloe, oblivious Chloe is too busy fawning over Rachel. Surprisingly the stars of our story aren't Rachel, Chloe, or Max, but rather super-diva student Victoria Chase and religious Cinnamon roll Kate Marsh. 'The Bully Within' is a Coming-of-Age story about love, hate, forgiveness, and a big can of Chasemarsh.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	The Bully Within

_Faster Victoria! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK FUCK! FUCK!! There is nothing that I could have done better, right?!! What went wrong?? Is this my fault? This can't be happening!! Please, let her still be there! Please, If there IS a god..!!-_

The panting girl with the pixie haircut, drenched from the heavy rainfall, ran up the stairs almost as fast as the thoughts that crossed her mind,

but seconds felt like hours and to her, between right now and a minute from now...

everything could be lost.

_I usually don't believe in you, but this time. Please, I beg you... save her!_

With her last strength, Victoria pushed through to the top of the stairs and swung the rooftop door wide open.

"KAAAAAATIE!!" shouted Victoria from the top of her lungs. "Stay away Victoria! Or I'll..," Kate said in a shaky tone, while standing on the very edge of the rooftop, her Face visibly worn out and red from crying. "I know I'm the reason you're doing this, and I have been such an asshole to you in the past! And I regret it.. I really do! But I won't let you die Katie, your time isn't up yet!" Victoria exclaimed while tying herself to a pipe with rope she grabbed from Samuel's utility room just a minute before. "W-What are y-," before Kate could finish her sentence, she slipped.

In what must have felt like an eternity, something blue caught her eye.

_A butterfly?_

Pushing herself to her absolute limit, the pixie-haired blonde bolted towards Kate with every last ounce of strength she has in her body, as Kate starts to fall to her imminent death.

"KAAATIE!!!!," shouts Victoria once again, managing to catch Kate's right hand. While Kate screams and grabs onto Victoria's hand with both of her hands tightly, she looks Victoria right into her eyes and mumbles something under her breath.

Victoria's eyes widen. With a look of horror on the girls face, the tears start to flow freely. Even through the heavy rain, Victoria catches a hint of Kate's perfume that the blonde grew to like so much over the last months.

Her hand starts to slip.

_No! NO! I WON'T LET-  
_

.

.

.

* * *

"Siiiiigh!" Victoria exclaimed, while a few girls peek their heads out of their dorm rooms. "Get your stupid hands off of me, you Psycho!" said the self-proclaimed Vortex Club Leader, shoving Kate to the ground.

Visibly hurt, Kate sits up reluctantly in the middle of the girls dorm hallway, with only the moonlight illuminating the room, and both of her stretched-out arms preventing her back from touching the floor.

"Why do you do this? What do you possibly gain from this?"

"Nothing. Isn't that the point? Besides, you're kneeling a lot lately anyways, so there. I helped you." she said in a condescending tone; smirking and crossing her arms.

Since the first day at school, every attempt from Kate to get some kind of positive response from Victoria only ever resulted in her getting ridiculed, verbally abused, or even shoved to the ground. This time it wasn't different at all, but something in the way the moonlight fell right onto the pixie-haired blonde's face was provoking a deep wish, coming from within Kate's very soul. She didn't know If this would work, or If this would only further piss- ahem, 'anger' Victoria, but her curiosity of "what If.." already got too big.

Kate reached her hand out to Victoria.

"A little help?"

"As. If." Victoria said in a slightly offended tone, and mildly shocked look on her face, while slapping Kate's hand out of the way.

_That would have been too easy anyways,_ Kate thought to herself. "You loser can get up by yourself." Visibly still in shock, Victoria almost power walks to her room, slamming her door so loudly that even Max and Chloe, who just walked up to the girls dorm's front door were surprised and slightly alarmed by the loud noise.

"Something's going down Max!" the brown-haired girl exclaims in excitement. "Chloe..!" Max says, pulling at the punk girl's arm covered in studs and bracelets, with a stern expression on her face.

"Kate?"

"Hi Chloe.."

"You know, If you want to propose to me, I can get changed but you'll have to give me a sec here."

"You never fail to make it awkward for Kate," Max says with a slight smile.

"Come on, I'll lend you a hand," Chloe says with a serious tone in her voice.

"Thanks Chloe."

"...uhm, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now"

"But you smell so goooood!," the brown-haired girl exclaimed while hugging her; pulling her closer to her chest.

"Chloe!!"

"What now, Max? Don't you see that I missed my Marshmallow? In fact, I didn't see her for the entire day!"

"Oh dear. Chloe, you're suffocating me!" Kate said while laughing uncontrollably.

"You always know how to put me in a good mood."

"Yeeeah, that's my gift."

Max couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's typical behavior with Kate, but also because she knew Kate was happier now than a few minutes ago.

"So, why were you sitting on the floor in the first place?" Max asked the girl in her pajamas.

"Well..." Kate mumbled while her eyes went towards Victoria's door for a second.

"Oh, of course. Her again." Chloe said with a gradually angrier tone. "Wait here Kate, I'm gonna bust that b-, that girls ass!" Chloe turned around, and before she was finished swearing, she was already banging on Victoria's door.

"Open up, Shitface! It's the Punk Police!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe!!" Max shouted under her breath, trying to pull Chloe away from the door. "You're making it worse!"

"We can't let her get away with this stuff Ma-"

Victoria's door opens slowly.

"Oh look, It's the most hated girl on campus," Victoria said in the most condescending way possible.

"Thought you're the current holder of that belt, 'Champ'," Chloe said, shoving cross-armed Victoria off balance with her finger.

"You-"

"NO, you! Why are you picking on my poor Kate all the fucking time? What's your goddamn problem?"

"..."

"Sorry Kate," said Chloe after a short pause.

"It's okay" Kate said, standing behind Chloe with Max; both looking visibly concerned with how the confrontation is going.

"You DARE to touch me with your dirty punk-ass finge- I could sue you, you know?"

"Great! Then just wait until this dirty punk-ass finger get's into your dirty rich-"

"Chloe!" Kate exclaimed sharply.

"Sorry."

Although Kate thought Victoria kinda deserved a stern talking to, she didn't want things to get out of hand more than they already had, well knowing that Victoria is absolutely the kind of person to sue someone over something like this and then some.

"Let's all calm down guys," Max says in a reassuring way. "We don't want no trouble."

"Max this is no joke. I can't let this douche walk all over Kate all the time. At least let me punch her a little."

"Punching?! Are you out of your mind Chloe?" Max said while trying to hold Chloe back.

Kate shoved herself between Chloe and Victoria, pushing Chloe with both arms fully stretched out, away from the extremely upset Victoria Chase and into the hallway. The way Kate did this was quite comical, because she wanted to deescalate the situation and this method was one she learned from her sisters. Kate looked back for a slight moment, expecting a fuming Victoria who is ready to lunge at Chloe herself.

_What?,_ Kate thought. _  
_

Instead of the raging expression that Kate expected to be on Victoria's face, just for a small moment she saw the corner of the 18-year-old girl's mouth slightly raised.

_Must be my imagination. Or... maybe she gets a kick out of this?_

Sensing another fit of rage building up in Chloe's body, Max tightly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Let me go!! If you touch Kate again, I'll kick your fucking face in, bitch!!" Chloe shouted, while flailing around.

"Cut it out Chloe!!" Max said while trying her hardest to prevent Chloe from lunging at Victoria.

"Open the door Kate!"

"Sure!" Kate answered; rushing towards Chloe's room, which was previously occupied by Brooke who transferred to another school in her first year.

Rolling her eyes at the other girls in the dorm, who were all watching this clash of the titans unfold, Victoria closes her door swiftly.

\------------

Victorias thoughts were running amok.

_Ahhhh why do I always have to ruin everything like this?? Can't I just be nice to her for once! Oh- and also: YOUR poor Kate?? Excuse me?! I thought I almost died when I smelled Katie's perfume. It's not a cheap one either, I bet she got it as a present. Ahhh It smelled sooo good mixed with her scent. I almost fucked up when Katie shoved that idiot out in the cutest way possible. She's so cute! I'm crazy. I MUST be crazy, why can't I just be nice to her? What the fuck is wrong with me.  
_

Victoria pulls her knees to her chest, putting her head into her arms, leaning onto her bed frame, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'll make it up to you. I swear," the pixie-haired girl whispered under tears.

* * *

**Kate had no clue what kind of power she had over her seemingly biggest 'enemy'.**

**But she would soon find out....**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really really new to writing and fanfic in general, and english isn't even my first language, but I loved LiS so much that I had to write one myself! Enjoy!


End file.
